Flash FM
thumbFlash FM — радиостанция поп-музыки в Grand Theft Auto: Vice City и Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Ведущей радиостанции является диджей Тони. В 1984 году вместе Тони работала диджей Тери. Трек-лист ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Hall & Oates — Out of Touch (1984) *Wang Chung — Dance Hall Days (1984) *Michael Jackson — Billie Jean (1983)* *Laura Branigan — Self Control (1984) *Go West — Call Me (1984) *INXS — Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain) (1986) *Bryan Adams — Run to You (1984) *Electric Light Orchestra — Four Little Diamonds (1983) *Yes — Owner of a Lonely Heart (1983) *The Buggles — Video Killed the Radio Star (1979) *Aneka — Japanese Boy (1981) *Talk Talk — Life's What You Make It (1986) *The Outfield — Your Love (1986) *Joe Jackson — Stepping Out (1982) *The Fixx — One Thing Leads to Another (1983) *Lionel Richie — Running With The Night (1983) (только на PlayStation 2) Песни, отмеченные «*», отсутствуют в 10th Anniversary Edition. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Laura Branigan — Gloria (1982) *Rick Springfield — Human Touch (1983) *INXS — The One Thing (1982) *Philip Bailey & Phil Collins — Easy Lover (1984) *Scandal — The Warrior (1984) *Alison Moyet — Love Resurrection (1984) *The Alan Parsons Project — Games People Play (1980) *Hall & Oates — Family Man (1982) *Pat Benatar — Love Is a Battlefield (1983) *Nik Kershaw — Wouldn't It Be Good (1984) *Phil Oakey and Giorgio Moroder — Together In Electric Dreams (1984) *Talk Talk — It's My Life (1984) *Missing Persons — Destination Unknown (1982) *Wang Chung — Don't Let Go (1984) *Gino Vannelli — Appaloosa (1984) *Genesis — Turn it on Again (1980) *Blancmange — Living On The Ceiling (1983) *Paul Young — Come Back and Stay (1983) Видео GTA Vice City Трек-лист Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Hall & Oates - "Out of Touch" Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Wang Chung - "Dance Hall Days" Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Laura Branigan - "Self Control" Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Go West - "Call Me" Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM INXS - "Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain)" Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Bryan Adams - "Run to You" Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Electric Light Orchestra - "Four Little Diamonds" Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Yes - "Owner of a Lonely Heart" Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM The Buggles - "Video Killed the Radio Star" Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Aneka - "Japanese Boy" Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Talk Talk - "Life's What You Make It" Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM The Outfield - "Your Love" Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Joe Jackson - "Steppin' Out" Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM The Fixx - "One Thing Leads to Another" Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Lionel Richie - "Running with the Night" PS2 Радио полностью Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM PS2 Full radio Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM PC Full radio de:Flash FM en:Flash FM es:Flash FM fi:Flash FM pl:Flash FM pt:Flash FM hu:Flash FM Категория:Радиостанции Категория:Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Категория:Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Stories